Here, “mobile terminal” means any portable user device having a time-limited autonomous electrical supply. Mobile telephones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants) and so-called smartphones can be cited as non-exhaustive examples of mobile terminals. According to other terminologies, a mobile terminal is also sometimes designated by the expression “mobile station” or “mobile device”.
These mobile terminals are typically connected wirelessly to a communications network such as a Public Land Mobile Communications Network (GSM, GPRS, W-CDMA, UMTS, WIMAX or LTE, for example) the GPS network, or a short-range wireless network (Wifi, Wireless LAN, Home RF or ZigBee, for example). To do this, these mobile terminals are equipped with modules for radio interaction (transmission/reception) with the communications network(s) to which they are connected.
In order, for example,                to be continuously able to receive potential interactions (an incoming call or message for example); or        to continuously signal their presence (to determine the connecting node, for example),The mobile terminal is able to periodically exchange control messages with nodes, which are typically fixed, on the communications network to which it is connected.        
According to certain terminologies, these control messages are called paging. Sending these control messages through the transmission interface on the mobile terminal is iterated over time.
However, this periodic exchange of control messages with the communications network necessarily affects the energy consumption, and consequently, the autonomy of the on-board energy resources (in particular the batteries) in the mobile terminal.
In fact, sending a control message automatically generates energy consumption, which can significantly compromise the length of the mobile terminal's autonomy.